


You're All I Taste (At Night Inside of My Mouth)

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A whole lotta love, Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: They say it's love if you want to make yours happy. And Arthur loves Merlin so very much.





	You're All I Taste (At Night Inside of My Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a prompt at KoC. apologies for the shortness, OP. i couldn't write a longer fill but i also couldn't leave the prompt alone
> 
> song: Andrew Belle - In My Veins  
> (do give it a listen)

Nights like these are the best—when Arthur can lazily spread Merlin's legs and sink into his heat, bite at his throat and mark him his for all eternity. They say it's love if you want to make yours happy, and Arthur does, he really does want to make Merlin smile; so if it's selfish of Arthur to want to suspend his duties to fuck Merlin slowly, in bed all day, showing that darling insolent man all the various ways Arthur loves him, then Arthur is the greediest bastard in all Camelot. Merlin's little moans and sighs as Arthur kisses him softly, the fingers that mark white paths down his back, they're all that Arthur thinks about when he hasn't got Merlin in his sight.  
  
He murmurs confessions of vulnerability, of deep, abiding love into Merlin's overlarge ear as he fucks into him, rewarded by Merlin curling his toes and raising his hips for Arthur's taking. This is all that Arthur wants. This is the summit of his life, that he can give all of himself to a man who never demanded it but who will treasure him nevertheless. He _adores_ Merlin—devoted and pliant but stubborn and playful by turns, with those blue-gold eyes and the pink rose mouth. Arthur can't hold back his groans as he spends in Merlin, loud and unrestrained, Merlin's arms tight around him, anchoring him. So beautiful. Arthur desires this for all his life.  
  
"That was lovely," Guinevere whispers to him when he opens his eyes, stroking his shoulder carefully. Arthur jolts back to reality.  
  
He has married for the kingdom, irreversible and stagnant, and Merlin, Merlin loves and lies with another.  
  
"It was," Arthur murmurs, and falls asleep to stop yearning.


End file.
